Tara Sands
|birthplace = Hartford, Connecticut, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress Actress |areas_active = New York Los Angeles |active = 1998-present |status = Active |website = Tara Sands }}Tara Sands (born September 20, 1975) is an American voice actress, television host and actress. She has voiced in a number of anime dubs and cartoons, including Bulbasaur in Pokémon, Anna Kyoyama in Shaman King, Mokuba Kaiba in Yu-Gi-Oh!, as well as Chase on Fighting Foodons and Filia Ul Copt in The Slayers. She has also provided narration on many audio books, including Wendelin Van Draanen's Sammy Keyes series and Ellen Potter's Olivia Kidney series. Career Sands was raised in New Jersey and studied theater at Hofstra University. She has been involved with voice acting since high school. Much of her work is in anime dubbing, with multiple roles in such franchises as Slayers and Pokémon. She also voiced Tiara in Shamanic Princess, and Hikaru Shidou in the OVA 'remake' of Magic Knight Rayearth, among others. In addition to providing voice-overs for commercials, Sands has appeared on-camera in commercials, including as the 'Office Cheerleader' in a series for Lipton's Cup-a-Soup and television series including Everybody Hates Chris. She also co-hosted Cartoon Network's weekly Fridays block from January 2005 to February 2007 with Tommy Snider. They hosted over 100 episodes together. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''3%'' (2016-present) - Natália, Additional Voices *''Cable Girls'' (2017-present) - Sara Millán, Additional Voices *''1983'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Carlo & Malik'' (2018) - Ottavia, Ludovica, Female Barista (ep. 2), Govini's Sister (ep. 8), Sara (ep. 10), Woman (ep. 11) *''If I Hadn't Met You'' (2018) - Clara, Young Paul (ep. 3), Nurse 2 (ep. 4), Charlotte (ep. 10) *''Samantha!'' (2018-present) - Gretchen *''The Protector'' (2018-present) - Rüya, Reporter (ep. 8) *''Victim Number 8'' (2018) - Tania, Maria's Daughter, Female Journalist 1 (ep. 2), Female Paramedic (ep. 3), OB/GYN Doctor (ep. 4), Nurse (ep. 6) *''Osmosis'' (2019-present) - Additional Voices *''Mortel'' (2019-present) - Martina Films *''To Each, Her Own'' (2018) - Geraldine *''All the Freckles in the World'' (2019) - Mother *''Kardec'' (2019) - Ruth Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Funky Cops'' (2002-2004) - Belinda Sexton/Lady Knight (ep. 16), Additional Voices (4Kids Dub) Animated Films *''I Lost My Body'' (2019) - Baby's Mother Anime Dubbing Anime *''Patlabor: The Mobile Police'' (1989-1990) - Takeo Kumagami, Tamaki Fuwa, Ray Clancy (eps. 10-11) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Yumemi Yumeno / Binah (ep. 28) (Viz Dub) *''Tama & Friends'' (1993-1994) - Casey's Mother *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Osoji (ep. 94), Daiheart (ep. 95), Tsutomu's Girlfriend (ep. 100) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' (1995-1996) - Kyokubadanko (ep. 128) (Viz Dub) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Sōjiro Seta, Ochika/Masukame, Girl with Letter (ep. 41) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Pokémon'' (1997-2002) - Ritchie, Melanie (ep. 10), Katrina (ep. 69), Waitress (ep. 76), Melissa (ep. 77), Jeanette Fisher (ep. 77), Assunta (ep. 77), Cissy (ep. 85), Marissa (ep. 87), Ruby (ep. 94), Ralph (ep. 100), Rochelle (ep. 120), Wilhomena (ep. 132), Mariah (ep. 137), Maisy (eps. 142-144), Bugsy (ep. 144), Malachi (ep. 164), Ephraim (ep. 178), Koume (eps. 183 & 226), Keegan (ep. 190), Young Simon (ep. 195), Talking Oddish (ep. 195), Jasmine (ep. 208), Chuck's Wife (ep. 209), Dayton (ep. 212), Andrea (ep. 213), Christopher (ep. 216), Lokoko (ep. 232), Calista (ep. 234), Egan (ep. 240), Krystal (ep. 242), Tammy (ep. 249), Alice Telesu (ep. 259), Satchel (ep. 261) *''Revolutionary Girl Utena'' (1997) - Tokiko Chida (eps. 22-23), Additional Voices *''Slayers TRY'' (1997) - Filia Ul Copt, Reika the Fighting Leopardess (ep. 18), Additional Voices *''Pokémon Chronicles'' (1998-2003) - Ritchie *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Kaya, Nojiko, Makino, Additional Voices (4Kids Dub) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2000-2004) - Mokuba Kaiba (eps. 1-184) *''Fighting Foodons'' (2001-2002) - Chase *''Kirby: Right Back At Ya!'' (2001-2003) - Fololo, Falala, Princess Rona (Bodyguard) (ep. 21) *''Shaman King'' (2001-2002) - Anna Kyōyama, Opacho *''Mew Mew Power'' (2002-2003) - Becky (ep. 4, 16), Gretchen (ep. 24) *''Pokémon Advanced Generation'' (2002-2006) - Rita (ep. 12), Anita (ep. 15), Marius (ep. 36), Princess Sara (eps. 44-45), Eliza (ep. 47), Max (ep. 49) *''Ultimate Muscle'' (2002-2004) - Kauri *''Samurai Deeper Kyo'' (2003) - Santera *''Sonic X'' (2003-2006) - Additional Voices *''Dinosaur King'' (2007-2008) - Michelle (eps. 21 & 36), Lady Constance (eps. 71-74) *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Young Kabuto Yakushi, Tamao (ep. 309), Yota (ep. 313), Soku (ep. 489), Sansho (ep. 494) *''Stitch!'' (2008-2011) - Boy 2 (ep. 29), Student (ep. 30), Audrey (ep. 31), Yokai 3 (ep. 31) *''Glitter Force Doki Doki'' (2013-2014) - Kippie *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2014-2015) - Mannish Boy (eps. 19-20), Old Lady (eps. 30-31) *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Kotono Sarashina *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Luigi, Young Ban *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Kombu Infinity (ep. 6) *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016-present) - Kyuusaku "Q" Yumeno *''Little Witch Academia'' (2017) - Woodward, Lotte's Mother (ep. 16), Additional Voices *''Back Street Girls: Gokudols'' (2018) - Karin (ep. 2), Murata (ep. 4), Watanabe's Mother (ep. 8) *''Baki'' (2018) - Child (ep. 17), Woman (ep. 21), Sophie (ep. 22), Spectator 2 (ep. 22), Spectator 3 (ep. 23), Nurse (ep. 27) *''Beyblade Burst: Turbo'' (2018-2019) - Tobisuke, Deer (ep. 25) *''Dino Girl Gauko'' (2019) - Kana, Weather Lady *''Ultraman'' (2019) - Rena Endo, Little Girl (ep. 7) *''The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. Reawakened'' (2019) - Kurumi Saiki, Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Domain of Murder'' (1992) - Keita Toyama *''Agent Aika'' (1997-1999) - Rie Petriakova *''Harlock Saga'' (1999) - Captain *''Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns'' (2001) - Additional Voices *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009-2011) - Grulla Yuzuriha Anime Films *''Only Yesterday'' (1991) - Additional Voices *''Sailor Moon Super S: Black Dream Hole'' (1995) - Lady Badiyanu (Viz Dub) *''Jungle Emperor Leo'' (1997) - Lune *''Pokémon: the First Movie'' (1998) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon: the Movie 2000'' (1999) - Maren *''Pokémon 3: Spell of the Unknown'' (2000) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon 4Ever'' (2001) - Sam *''Pokémon Heroes'' (2002) - Bianca, Additional Voices *''Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys'' (2004) - Tory Lund, Additional Voices *''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light'' (2004) - Mokuba Kaiba *''Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt: December Sky'' (2016) - Karla Mitchum *''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions'' (2016) - Mokuba Kaiba *''Flavors of Youth'' (2018) - Additional Voices Video Game Dubbing *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''Final Fantasy XV'' (2016-2019) - Additional Voices *''NieR: Automata'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (2019) - Additional Voices External Links *Tara Sands at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Tara Sands on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:New York-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Central Park Media Category:Voice Actors for TAJ Productions Category:Voice Actors for 4Kids Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Skypilot Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles Category:Voice Actors for Dubbing Brothers USA Category:Voice Actors for Igloo Music Category:Voice Actors for Post Haste Digital